Just a Little Thing
by sailorstarsun
Summary: Has your body ever done something without consulting your brain? Even Quatre Raberba Winner has such moments. And what will Trowa say?


**Just a Little Thing**

The room was bursting with energy as the party raged on in the night. In the small house a large group of friends gathered in celebration and cheer, making for a very crowded, but very happy gala. It was a night of fun and good tidings, and all who came were having a great time.

In one part of the main room music was playing and people were dancing, moving and sweating to a fast beat. An adjoining room had a table full of foods and beverages. All the party snacks one could imagine were there, and the guests were not wanting for anything. Off in another area, a large screen TV was set up with the newest video game system, where friends became enemies in a match to the death...until the next round.

A blond figure emerged from the dancing crowd and headed to the refreshment stand to quench his thirst. He was drenched with sweat and his normally pristine hair clung to his happy, flushed face. His clothes were also in an unusual state of disorder; the ever-present vest was looking a bit rumpled and his dressy pink shirt had been untucked, with every button unbuttoned, revealing a plain white tank top underneath.

"Hey, it's ghetto-Quatre!" Duo Maxwell slung an arm around his friend's shoulders, almost causing the boy to spill his drink. Good thing for Gundam-pilot quick reflexes. "So, you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah," the blond answered honestly. "You sure know how to throw a party."

"Well, it's not every day Heero and I get to celebrate the one year anniversary of the day he admitted his feelings for me." Said with a wink.

"I think you're just looking for excuses to party."

"Yep!" Duo gave his manic grin. "Next week we're celebrating the one year anniversary of the first time we-"

"Hhheeeerrrrroooo!!"

The screech- err- _yell_ came almost as a relief to Quatre, as he really didn't want to hear the rest of what his friend was going to say.

Violet eyes sparkled mischievously as the black-clad teen looked to where the voice came from. "Looks like _it_ is here."

"Not that I have a problem with her," Quatre started, "but if Miss Relena bothers you so much, why did you invite her?"

Duo answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "to rub it in, of course!" He smiled and winked, saying "let the fun begin!" Then he bounded off in the fashion that was Duo, but first taking a moment to turn and inform his blond companion "and I was going to say, the first time we went on a real date!" With a flick of the braid, he was gone to the crowd.

Quatre felt like he would have sweatdropped, if he were a cartoon, but since he was real he just drank the rest of his juice and tossed the paper cup in the paper cup recycling bin (Heero was _very_ organized in his recycling). Not rested enough to hit the dance floor again, he wandered his way to the gaming room, where Wufei and Sally were engaged in an intense battle of 'Road Fighter Beta 2500'.[1] A semi-large crowd had gathered, every chair being taken, but that didn't prevent the Arabian pilot from spotting a familiar bang poking out from the cushions of a 'lay-z-dude' [2] reclining seat. He approached the object of his affection, nervous but determined to converse with his secret crush.

"So, who's winning?" he asked, hoping he sounded nice and casual instead of all twittery as he felt.

"Who do you think?" Trowa answered with a smirk. "Sally, of course."

Quatre giggled, "Wufei's losing to a woman?"

"I'm not losing!" the Chinese teen yelled out, obviously half listening to his friends' conversation. "I just keep running out of power." After much struggling and cursing, the character on Wufei's side of the screen fell in defeat...again. "Onna! You cheated, I want a rematch!" The group laughed as the doctor accepted yet another challenge from her determined partner.

"Would you like to sit down?"

Blue eyes focused down to see Trowa offering his seat. "No, you were there first; I can't take your seat from you. I'm fine standing."

"We could...share."

Quatre blinked in surprise. _'Is he...flirting with me? I could be mistaken; maybe he's just being friendly.... Then again, that's not really like Trowa.'_

Though his stomach was jumping up and down screaming "yes! yes! yes!" he managed to calmly confirm, "are you sure?" At the other's nod he carefully, almost shyly, crawled onto his lap and arranged himself so that the least amount of weight was resting on his important friend.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah." The blond rested his head against the strong shoulder, almost not believing his own bravery. He was actually sharing a seat with Trowa! Trowa Barton!! In his _lap_! The room suddenly got ten degrees hotter as a blush spread over the Sandrock Custom pilot. _'He's so strong...and warm...smells so good...soft...se-'_

His train of thought was derailed when a loud scream and a fit of laughter rang throughout the home. He looked up to see Duo run by, carrying a squirming, giggling Hilde.

"Duo, let me go!"

"Nope. It's into the pool for you."

"Cathy, help me!" The dark haired girl held a hand out to her auburn haired friend (who just happened to be Trowa's sister) standing on the other side of the room, laughing and shaking her head. It was no use; within seconds they were out the sliding door and a moment later there was a yelp, then a splash.

Quatre laughed at the other pilot's antics, and turned his head to make a comment to the boy underneath him...a comment that was promptly swallowed when he realized just how close they were. His and Trowa's noses were almost touching. _'So close.... All I'd have to do is lean in a little bit....'_ Subconsciously his body listened to what his mind was saying and, before he knew what was happening, his lips pressed against the other boy's.

Time stopped as all eyes turned to the blond and his companion. Howard, who was playing DJ for the night, froze in the middle of changing CDs, so dead silence sounded throughout the room. Wufei had glanced back just in time to witness the act, and his narrow eyes widened. Heero, who was carrying Duo to give him the pool treatment, stopped as they passed by; the braided pilot gave a whispered "go Q," but was otherwise stunned. Everyone waited to see what the next move would be.

The kiss lingered for a moment before Quatre felt strong hands gently push him away. He pulled back and saw green eyes that looked almost...apologetic...if anything. His own blue eyes widened as the realization of what just happened hit him. "I...I don't.... I don't know...." Not knowing what else to do, he clambered off the shared chair and bolted out the front door.

"Quatre...." The Heavyarms Custom pilot stood up, knowing he had to go after the other and set things straight. That's when he noticed everyone staring at him. "What!?" [3] Everyone resumed what they were doing prior. As Trowa exited the door his friend used he heard the music and chatter of the party start back up.

Expecting a chase, the brunette was startled to find the Arabian boy sitting on the steps just outside the front door. Not waiting for an invitation, as he doubted he'd get one, he went ahead and sat next to his friend. "I figured you'd have left."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," the other replied, "I don't know how to open the door." To exemplify his statement, he kicked the locked metal-barred door in front of him. [4]

Trowa chuckled a bit, then stared at his companion, whose eyes were glued to his feet, in silence. Realizing that someone had to say something, he cleared his throat and began, "Quatre...this is kinda hard for me to say, but-"

"I don't know what came over me," the blond interrupted. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry for upsetting you and embarrassing you."

"I'm not upset, or embarrassed." A snort of disbelief came from the boy on his left. "Really. A cute blond kissing me out of the blue? I'm flattered." Seeing his attempt at light-heartedness wasn't working, he decided the direct approach was best. Taking a deep breath, he began again, "I do like you Quatre. I like you a lot." The sincerity in his voice couldn't be missed, and Sandrock's pilot found himself looking up at the handsome face. "You're beautiful and shining," Trowa continued. "Everything I could ever want. And, by some miracle, you care for me too. But, Quatre, I'm not ready for a relationship right now. I...my heart...I mean...." He sighed and tried again. "Having any feelings at all is new to me; I'm still trying to figure everything out. I'm just not ready. Please understand."

The blue-eyed boy stared at his feet for a long time, and the brunette began to seriously wonder if he was going to say anything. Then the small sound of a tongue wetting lips was indication that he was indeed going to speak. "I understand, Trowa," he said slowly. "I can't say I know how you feel, but I do understand if you're not ready." He finally looked up, offering a small smile, "I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course," the other replied, green eyes shining. "We'll always be friends. And when I do get things...my heart...settled, I would like to...to try...with you."

Quatre closed his eyes, still smiling softly, and laid his head on his companion's shoulder briefly. He felt the warm body shift slightly, then heard a rather annoying buzzing sound. Looking up, he saw Trowa pressing a switch on the wall above his head.

"This is how you unlock the door." [5] With a nudge of his toe, the metal door easily pushed open. "You can leave now, if you want."

The blond pilot stared at the open door a moment before shaking his head. "No, I'll go back to the party...in a little bit."

"Ok," Trowa moved his foot, letting the door slam shut, and stood up. "I'm going to go back in now...unless you want me to stay...."

"No, I'd like to be alone for a while. I'll join you soon though," he smiled.

With a final lingering look, the taller boy opened the door, releasing the sounds of a party in full swing, now complete with gossip, and slipped inside.

Alone, Quatre sat, running the toe of his shoe up and down the metal door in front of him mindlessly. His blue eyes wavered; slightly wet, but not enough to be considered tearful. This wasn't how it worked out in his daydreams. When he was supposed to be filling out paperwork, but instead stared out his large office window, he always thought...fantasized...that Trowa would pull him close and return his feelings with full force. Would kiss him passionately and...do other things.

Of course...in his worst nightmares his crush pushed him away and screamed "go away! Sicko! I hate you!"

He smiled. Not a sad, wistful smile; nor was it a smile of laughter and mirth. It was a pleasant smile, full of hope and radiance, remembering his partner's words.

_'All things considered, it isn't so bad.'_ Then the smile turned to an all-out grin. Jumping to his feet, the blond thrust a finger into the air, declaring "he will be mine!" Then, chuckling at himself for his moment of silliness, he turned to rejoin his friends. Before entering the now open door, he looked to the stars one last time.

"...someday."

~~Owari~~

notes:

[1] ^_^ Parody title of 'Street Fighter Alpha 2'

[2] 'Lay-z-boy' ^_~

[3] Ok, so it's a little out of character...but I thought it would be cute....

[4] It's not that he's dumb! ...umm...see the next note for an explaination...

[5] Tada! All the houses in San Francisco are like this. (at least, all the ones I've been to... both of 'em!) Though...I don't know why I used that style here....


End file.
